Cinta Balon
by Masayama Yuki
Summary: Megurine Luka siswa pindahan dari desa masuk SMA Vocaloid yang terkenal berkat beasiswa tapi disana justru dia dibully Rin DKK ditambah lagi ternyata Luka naksir sang ketua osis KAGAMINE LEN. warning ooc,abal,dead characters dan gak nyambung


**Cinta Balon**

Dear Diary ..

Gimana caranya coba aku bisa dapetin Len si Raja Ganteng ketua osis lagi .. Bener-bener susah .. Tapi kyknya gak mungkin untuk aku mendapatkannya .. Susah bagaikan ballon yg udh terbang tinggi jadi jangan ngarep tinggi tinggilah ..

Luka's Diary .

"Hoammmm… Ngantuk tidur ahh…"Kata luka pada dirinya lalu langsung tertidur .

*paginya*

Luka mau di antar pakai mobil ?"Tanya Tante Meiko . Tante nya Luka

"Gak Ush tante luka jalan kaki aja lagian seperti di rumah dulu luka jalan kaki,"kata luka tersenyum

"Oh yasudah hati-hati yah luka,"kata Tante meiko pada luka

"Oke Tante,"

"Luka kau masih berani nginjek sekolah ini ?"Kata Rin cewek yg dikenal jahat dan sombong bersama geng nya

"Tau malu dong kamu !"Kata Gumi

"Iya ! Udh jelek , sok pinter , kampungan ! Najis aku,"Kata Cul kejam

Ya luka memang Gadis desa yg tinggal di kota karena Beasiswa . luka baru masuk kemarin , tapi dia malah naksir sama cowok yg bener2 kaya , keren , dan ganteng disekolah .. Ya gak apa dong hak org mau suka ma spa iya gak ?

Luka hanya diam mendengar caci maki geng sombong itu . Hampir saja satu tamparan menghampiri pipi luka yang mulus tapi itu semua di tahan oleh …

"Kamu jangan berani sama cewek kayak dia ! Klo mau lawan tuh Chris John ! "Kata Cowok yg sekarang disebelah Luka

"Eh Len .. Liat muka kamu ditaro di mana bergaul dan ngebela cewek desa miskin yang gak berguna ini !"Kata Rin membentak org itu dengan panggilan 'LEN'

"Oh .. Muka aku di taro di depan rin ! Mau dikemanain lagi emang oon juga kamu !"Kata Cowok itu

"Len JAHATTTT ! " Jerit Rin dan langsung bergegas pergi dengan anak-anak gengnya

Luka menoleh ke arah cowok yg menolongnya .. Luka langsung panas dingin rasa mau meleleh karen dia adalah Len .. Pangerannya

"Thx Len .."Kata Luka malu

Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Luka dan membisikan sesuatu . "Sama-sama princess…"Kata Len cool . Kejadian itu sukses membuat Muka Luka memerah

"See u next time .."Kata Len (lagi) sambil berlalu

'Keren Ganteng Cakep Cool Amazing TOPBGT lucu imut manis …'Batin Luka

Luka berjalan menyusuri Koridor menuju kelas

"Luka !"Teriak Miku dari belakang

"Eh kamu ku,"Kata Luka tersenyum

"AkuAkuAkuAkuAkuuu…"Kata Miku Error

"Ihh error kamu kambuh tuh.."Kata Luka memegang kening Miku

"Di tembak Kaitooo"Kata Miku sumringah

"WisWasWos… Angin berhembus kesana-kemari sampe ada berita km jadian sama Kaito I just wanna say one word .. Congratulations Miku.."Kata Luka tersenyum

"Gaya English kamu .."Kata Miku tersenyum jail

"Hahaha .."Kata Luka

Pelajaran Pak Gakupo telah Usai .

"Sweety kamu mau ke kantin ?"Kata Kaito pada Miku

"Ihh jangan gombal ahh.."Kata Miku

"EhEhEh.. Jangan lupa PJ nyadongg.."Kata Len nyelonong

"Hahaha .. Dasar kamu Len .."Kata Luka geleng-geleng kepala

"Napa kamu geleng-geleng mau dugem ? Bareng aku deh ?"Kata Len bercanda

"Dugem ? Apaan tuh ?"Kata Luka

"Gubrak…"Kata Miku,Kaito,dan Len

"Udh cabut sekarang aja yahh.. Yoee.."Kata Kaito . Kaito dan Miku berjalan di depan . Luka dan Len di belakang

"kamu keren deh Luka bisa masuk sekolah ini ,"Puji Len

"Hahah biasa aja Len.."Kata Luka tersenyum

DEG

'Ni cewek boleh juga sih .. Manis baik ..'Batin Len

"Keren aja maksudnya hhahha…"Kata Len lalu mengandeng tangan Luka , Luka juga tak menyadari bahwa Len memegang tangannya

BRUKKKKK !

"Aww.."Rintih Len dan Luka . Mereka terjatuh di lantai karena di dorong .. RIN

"Apaan sih kamu Rin.!"Bentak Kaito sambil membantu Luka dan Len berdiri

"Heh Kaito kamu tuh ga ush ikut campur .. Urusan aku Luka sama Le hbs mau-maunya si Len gandeng tangan Luka."Kata Rin keras

"Jangan bentak Kaito sekali lagi jangan bentak dia . Klo misalkan kamu bentak .. Awas aja kamu ?"Kata Miku

"Awas.. Awas.. So Ngancem kamu !"Kata Rin

"Heh .. Sebelum kamu ngapa-ngapain Kaito.. aku yang akan duluan ngapa-ngapain kamu Rin.."Kata Miku sambil menunjukan kepalan tangannya di hadapan muka Rin

"Emg kamu siapanya Kaito sih !"Tanya Cul dan Gumi

"aku pacarnya Kaito kenapa ? Hah ? Mau apa kamu ?"Kata Miku keras

"APA ? PACAR NYA KAITO ?"Tanya Gumi Kaget,Shock,mau jantungan *lebaybay*

"Klo iya kenapa ?"Kata Miku

"Yah aku sama Cul kagak ada harapan lagi"kata Gumi lesu sedangkan disisi lain …..

"Apa maksudnya coba Len .. kamu gandeng tangan cewek desa gini ?"Tanya Rin emosi

"Klo aku genggam tangan dia apa salah ? Hak aku ! Dia pacar aku iyakan Luka ?"Tanya Len

"…"Luka tak menjawab .

"Dia gak jawab itu berarti…."Kata-kata Rin dipotong oleh Luka

"Aku pacarnya Len Rin.."Kata Luka pada Rin

Len tersenyum puas . Rin tak bisa membendung Air matanya lagi . Akhirnya Rin , Gumi , dan Cul pun pergi .

Kantin

"Haha lucu yah Ekspresi si Luka tadi wkt ngaku2 pacarnya Len"Kata Miku pada Luka

"Aku gak ngaku-ngaku kok, aku cuma bilang doang hehe .. Hbs klo gak dibilang itu Rin si nenek sihir bakal ngoceh ga berhenti !"Terang Luka

"Jadi pacar aku beneran juga gak apa kok."Kata Len

"Hah ? Maksud kamu ? Hahaha.."Kata Luka tertawa

"Maksud aku simple klo mau jadi pacar aku hati ku selalu terbuka kok buat kamu ,,"Kata Len tersenyum pada Luka

"CieCieee.."Kata dan Kaito dan Miku

"Apaan sihh !"Kata Luka pada Kaito dan Miku , Len hanya diam saja dan tersenyum ke arah Luka

SKIIIIIPPPPP !

Tak Terasa sudah 2 Bulan Luka bersekolah di Sekolah baru nya .. Yaitu SMA VOCALOID SCHOOL .

Malam itu Handphone BlackBerry Luka berbunyi , iLuka lalu menekan passwordnya dan terlihat simbol message / sms di layar blackberry Luka

From : Len Si Pangeran Cakep

Hey Manis malam mau aku jemput gak ?

To : Leni Si Pangeran Cakep

Boleh banget .. Hehe .. Tapi km tau gak rumah ku yg mana ?

From : Len Si Pangeran Cakep

Hmm .. Blum tau setau aku sih blum ada anak sekolah kan yg kerumah kamu aku minta alamatnya dongg..

To : Len Si Pangeran Cakep

Jl . Pelita Indah No.5

Len menatap heran Blackberry nya

"Hmm .. Pelita Indah ? Inikan perumahan orang terkaya berarti Luka itu gak org miskin dasar Rin bilang Luka orang miskin ternyata dia paling kaya "kata Len pada dirinya sendiri

_Esoknya_

Len menaiki mobil Sportnya dan menuju Indah dan mencari no.5

"Hmmmm .. Ini rumah nomor 5 astaga ini kan rumah terbesar di voca world,"Kata Len memandang luas rumah Luka *lebay* tiba-tiba melintas mobil jazz pink yg berpla lalu mobil itu berhenti di depan mobil Len

"Hey Len ngapain kamu disini ? Di depan rumah paling gede ini lagi heheh,"kata Rin terlihat baik depan Len

"Jemput Luka dong,"kata Len tersenyum sinis , Rin sangat tidak mengerti apa yg dimaksud Len

"Ga salah alamat kamu mana mungkin ini rumah si Luka aku aja Indah Nomor 10 .. Lebih kecil dari pada rumah ini masa ini rumahnya Lukk ….." Rin berhenti mengoceh saat

pintu gerbang terbuka dan terlihat. Cewek manis dengan bando pink keluar dari rumah itu

"aku ga salah alamat kok,"kata Len pada Rin

'What gila jadi ini rumah punya Luka ?'Batin Rin

Len's Car

"Eh tau ga kamu gk udh jalan kaki lagi mobil kamu tuh banyak kamu tau rumah kamu tu rumah paling gede di voca world !"Kata Len pada Luka

"Itu bukan rumah aku itu rumah tante aku Len

"Ya ttp aja salah satu keluarga kamu dan kamu juga tinggal disitu itu namanya itu rumah kamu,"kata Len tersenyum

"Dasar Len,"kata Luka pada Len

"Hbs aku tuh udh kesel ngedengerin ocehan Rin yg selalu aja ngejek kamu org miskin aku tuh sayang sama kamu dan gak terima kalau kamu digituin samaa nenek sihir kyk dia !"Kata Len emosi

"Len ini masih pagi tenang yah,"kata Luka

"Rinto"panggil Rin dengan cowok saingan Len disekolah

"Apaan Rin ?"Tanya Rinto mengahmpiri RIn

"Ikut aku sekarang juga,"kata Rin menarik tangan Rinto

–

Taman Belakang Sekolah

"kamu tau Luka pujaan hati kamu itu ternyata pemilik rumah terbesar di voca world,"Kata Rin kesal

"Ett ett ! Serius kamu Rin ?"Tanya Rinto tersenyum

"Elahhh ! Sekarang gini deh .. aku suka sama Len kamu suka sama Luka , gimana klo kita sekongkol buat misahin mereka ?"Tanya Rin

"Boleh banget aku setuju,"kata Rinto tersenyum licik

SKIIPPPP !

2 Minggu kemudian …

"Luka ikut aku dong,"Kata Len pada Luka . Luka heran terhadap tingkah laku Len

"Mau kemana emg Len ?"Tanya Luka

"Ikut aja jangan bawel ,,"kata Len mencubit pipi Luka

**–**

"Buka mata kamu sekarang"kata Len menyuruh Luka membuka matanya . Luka sangat terkejut karena di taman itu terlihat banyakkk sekali Ballon berbagai jenis dan warna

"Len kamu tau ya aku suka banget yg namanya ballon ?"Tanya Luka tersenyum girang

"Ya aku tau , dan lebih dari itu aku tau bahwa kamu adalah bidadari aku,"kata Len tersenyum .

"Maksud kamu Len ?"Tanya Luka kurang mengerti

"aku nggak mandang kamu dari ekonomi ataupun fisik , aku tau kamu asalnya dari desa dan kamu memang cantik tapi bukan itu yg aku mau aku sayang sama kamu karena kebaikan dan ketulusan hati kamu , kamu tuh punya inner beauty"kata Len memegang tangan Luka

Luka hanya tersenyum .

"Dan sekarang aku minta kamu jujur ,,"kata Len berlutut dihadapan Luka sambil memegang tangannya

"Apa ?"Tanya Luka

"Apa kamu sayang sama aku ? Dan apabila aku nembak kamu kamu bakal terima aku ?"Tanya Len tersenyum penuh harapan

"Apapun yg terjadi aku slalu mencintai kamu Len , aku mau jadi pacar kamu ,"kata Luka saat itu lalu berjatuhan lah ballon-ballon dari atas mereka ….

"Luka kamu mesti jaga aku kayak balon loh,"kata Len sambil berjalan mengelilingi taman yg banyak ballon nya bersama Luka

"Hmmmm .."

"Kalau kamu lepas begitu aja aku jamin aku gak akan kembali dan kalau kamu pegang erat aku kamu gak akan pernah kehilangan aku , tapi apa bila aku pecah dengan sendirinya aku ga bisa ngeliat kamu lagi selamanya karena aku udh tiada , tapi klo ada yg mecahin aku mati dibunuh . "Kata Len pada Luka

"aku slalu pegang erat kamu. !"Kata Luka tersenyum . Len mengambil ballon berwarna kuning

"Ini bakal jadi ballon kehidupan apa bila dia terbang itu berarti aku bakal pergi dari kamu klo gak kemana2 aku slalu setia sama kamu klo pecah … aku udh gak ada gimana setuju ?"Tanya Len

"Setuju deh,"kata Luka

Calling Rinto . Terlihat nama Rinto dilayar BlackBerry Rin lalu Rin menekan tombol berwarna hijau

"Hallo ?"Tnaya Rin di telpon itu

"Sial Rin ! Len dan Luka dah jadian !"Kata Rinto keras

"APA !?"Kata Rin saking kerasnya saya aja mental (!)

Handphone Rin jatuh di tempat .. "Len …"

6 Bulan Kemudian ..

Luka sangat senang bahwa ternyata Len sangat benar-benar mencintai nya .. Hmmm .. Salut deh hehe .. Saat itu Luka sedang berjalan-jalan kecil di taman ballon lalu memandang balon kehidupan tiba-tiba saja ….. Ballon itu dipecahkan oleh anak kecil yg mirip sekali dengan Rinto

"Ade Kenapa kamu mecahkan ballon ini ?"Tanya Luka dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Aku gak suka aja ! Kalau kaka deket sama ballon ini terus bisa-bisa kaka gila"kata Anak-anak itu lalu pergi

"Len gak meninggal ya bener banget Len gak meninggal,"kata Luka meyakinkan bahwa itu semua tdk benar

Luka sudah 3 hari tak bertemu LEN mengapa dan ada apa begitu juga Rin mengapa ia tidak masuk , dengar2 Rin telah pergi meninggalkan voca world karena ada kejadian tak sedap , tapi aku masih tak tau itu

"Heh Rinto kamu tuh ya keterlaluan cuma buat Luka kamu berani nyenggol Len sampai dia jatuh ke jurang keterlaluan kamu ya !"Kata Kaito emosi

"Kaito tenang Kai,,"kata Miku

"Sorry ku kali ini aku ga bisa tenang lgi dia udh bunuh sahabat aku ! Len !"Kata Kaito keras . Luka mendengar bahwa .. Len telah meninggal langsung menghampiri Rinto dan

PRAKKKK !

"Puas kamu bikin aku terpuruk ! Puas ! Apa mesti aku bunuh kamu balik !"Kata Luka emosi

"Luka aku minta …"

"Gak ush minta-minta nasi dirumah aku udh basi ! Jadi sekarang kenapa kamu harus bunuh Len kenapa gak bunuh aku aja sih ! Kenapa ya ! kamu harus bunuh aku !"Teriak Luka kencang

"Luka …"Kata Kaito dan Miku

"Biarin aku mati !"Kata Luka

"Luka kamu harus tenang ,"kata Miku

"Sekarang kamu mesti minta maaf sama Luka"kata Kaito pada Rinto

"Maafin aku Luka,"kata Rinto

"Maaf ? Maaf ? Segampang itu kamu bilang maaf ke aku ?"Kata Luka emosi

"Luka kamu harus bisa memaafkan juga ,"kata Miku

"Oke aku maafin dia asalkan dia bisa ngembaliin nyawa Len ,"kata Luka

"Gimana bisa cuyy !"Kata Rinto terang

"ya emg gimana sih kejadiannya ?"Tanya Miku

"Kejadiannya cuma aku sebenernya taruhan Luka sama Len karena wkt itu Len dah mau nyampe garis finish aku dorong motornya kejurang gitu doang"kata Rinto enteng

"Dasar kamu jahat ya,"kata Luka menangis

Makam Len

Sudah 1 tahun yg lalu kejadian Len di dorong kejurang oleh Rinto terjadi . Sekarang Luka telah merelakan kepergian Len. Rinto sudah tak ada di voca world , tapi sekarang Luka mengenal Mikuo cowok yg udh bikin hidup dia berwarna

"Len ,, kamu masih bisa bangun gak sih ?"Tanya Luka putus asa

"Luka jangan sedih lagi ya , kalo km sedih Len gk tenang,"kata Mikuo

"Iya sayang tapi … Okay kalau itu mau kamu aku akan mencoba melupakan Len tapi kenangannya selalu di hati aku setuju ?"Tanya Luka mengahapus air matanya

"Itu namanya pacar Mikuo ,"kata Mikuo pada Luka

"Dan aku bakal senang Luka kalau kamu bahagia meskipun bukan aku di samping kamu ,"kata Len dari atas sana. , tiba-tiba di tempat Luka dan Mikuo jatuh sebuah balon kuning dari mana tk tahu asalnya

'Thx Len,'gumam Luka sambil memandang langit biru


End file.
